smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Trails of Malevolence (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 3
While Julia was taking care of Prince Gerard back at her hovel, Johan and Peewit tried to find the person who was working with Gargamel. Plus, Johan discussed Peewit's behavior around the prince. "What was that all about?" Johan asked Peewit. "It's obvious, Johan!" Peewit explained, "Little Prince Gerard suddenly shows up at Julia's door, and smuggles into her house and charms her with his royalty courting!" Johan gave Peewit a disturbing look, "I don't even know what that means. But, beyond all that, are you...jealous of Gerard?" "What? No!" Peewit lied, "I'm just watching out for my girl, ya know?!" "Ohhhh no," Johan teased him, "You ''are ''jelly!" "Why do you care?" Peewit crossed his arms. "Basically because you have nothing to worry about," Johan reassured, "Julia is your age, so Prince Gerard is practically...." He counted on his fingers, "Way too old for her! Let's just set this aside and find out this mystery." While on the way to Gargamel's lair, the two ran into Princess Savina, in her rogue attire. "Hello, guys!" The princess greeted them, "What's on the agenda today?" "Well, we just found out that Gargamel is working with someone to overthrow a prince off his soon-to-be throne," Peewit explained, "We're going to find out who it is so we can put a stop to it," "Ooh! Let me help!" Princess Savina volunteered, "Anyone who is royalty is a friend of mine! But...how do we get to his castle?" "Just go straight into Serenity Meadow and pass its mountains," A voice told her. "Who said that?" Savina looked around. Johan looked around, then looked down to find his Smurf friends, Eska and Spiro, taking a stroll in the forest, "These guys." "Hi, Eska! Hi, Spiro!" Peewit waved. "Oh!" Savina finally noticed the two and knelt down to their level, "And who are these adorable creatures?" Spiro let out a shy chuckle and kicked his foot a little. Eska beamed and explained, "My name is Eska Devereaux! And this is Spiro! We're just on our way home from Serenity Meadow. If you pass through there, you can go through its mountains and see the ominous darkness surrounding it." "Thank you, Eska," Savina nodded in gratitude, "That is most helpful. And Spiro, very nice to meet you." "Same to you, miss," Spiro grabbed her hand and kissed the top of it. Savina giggled while Johan rolled his eyes. "Yea, c'mon, we gotta go," Johan motioned the two, "Thanks, guys." "Anytime!" Eska waved to them. After the group took Eska's directions through Serenity Meadow, they finally made it past the valley in between the mountains and to Gargamel's lair. The same bridge that connected one side to another was still there, so they could cross it. "Careful, Savina," Johan tried to help the princess along, "This bridge is a bit rickety. Plus, delicate hands like yours shouldn't get splinters from this railing." "C'mon, Johan!" Peewit coaxed, "The princess can help herself!" "Yea, Johan!" Savina smiled, and jumped off the bridge. Johan freaked and tried looking for Savina. When Peewit finally found her, she was under the bridge, walking across the under support of it, "I can handle it. Tee hee!" Johan sighed dreamily, "She's so cool." Previous Next Category:Trails of Malevolence chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story